geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
87
I was sitting on my couch. It was 8 pm. I had to go to sleep but, South Park was on and I just love the show. My friend had recently bought a south park DVD. The 12th season I think. I loaned it from him. I put the disc in my laptop. Instead of just opening up VLC I checked the insides of the disc. It basically had video and audio what a regular DVD would have. But there was a folder. It said 87. "87?" I thought. I opened the folder and it had a video file. I clicked on it but my virus protection opened up and wouldn't let me open the file. I turned it off. I opened VLC and it was just a regular episode. Same intro and everything. It had an opening shot of the school. Kyle, Stan, and Kenny were sitting at the lunch table. "Hey, Kyle have you seen Cartman?" Stan said. "No, and I don't care." I assumed it was an alternate version of the one episode where Cartman was playing with his stuffed animals and Stan and Kyle made a video out of it. But it wasn't. After the lunch scene, it showed them all going home. It cut to a shot of Cartman's house. Cartman was in his room. His hands pressed against his head as he sat on the edge of his bed. He looked very depressed. He quietly said "Nobody has respect for me. They all call me fat and they all hate me." His mom called him for dinner but he didn't answer. He opened his window and jumped out. He hit the concrete sidewalk outside. He didn't die but he was rushed to the hospital. It was very weird but I felt the urge to keep watching. It showed a shot of Eric's eyes opening. I was relieved he didn't die. Cartman was one of my favorite characters, it would hurt to see him die. But then I heard a flatline sound and he died. The episode cut to black and played the normal credits. "What the fuck?" I said as I ejected the disc from the tray. I gave the DVD back to my friend, I didn't want to tell him what horrific things I saw. But he's just gonna have to find out himself. I went to bed, but i'ill never be the same again. Background: I really like South Park but some of the characters are too hard on Cartman. I felt bad for him so i wrote a creepypasta where he couldn't take it anymore. This is my first creepypasta so I wanna hear your feedback! Cheers, Ro. Category:Lost Episodes Category:South Park Category:DVD Category:Depression Category:I fucking died writing this story. Do not add any more shitty categories. Category:We need comments! Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE